The present invention relates to a blood component collecting apparatus and a blood component collecting circuit for separating predetermined blood components from the blood.
For effectively utilizing the blood and reducing the burden on the blood donor in the blood-collection, the collected blood is separated into various blood components centrifugally to extract only the components required for the donee, and the remaining components are returned to the donor.
In the case where a platelet product is produced from this blood component collection process, the blood donated from the donor is introduced to a blood component collecting circuit, separated into four components of plasma, white cells, platelets and red cells by a centrifugal separator called the centrifugal bowl installed in the blood component collecting circuit. Among these blood components, the platelets are recovered in a container to produce a platelet product. Meanwhile the remaining components including the plasma, white cells and red cells are returned to the donor.
Methods of collecting the platelets, first and second methods, are disclosed in WO 94/25086. In the first method, a liquid is sent to the centrifugal bowl and added to the whole blood while being diluted at a predetermined flow rate. According to the second method, the whole blood is sent to the centrifugal bowl and centrifugally separated into a low-density component, a middle-density component and a high-density component. The low-density component is retrieved in a first container, and the circuit is switched to circulate the low-density component at a first flow rate (fixed rate) to expand the middle-density component area in the centrifugal bowl, and the middle-density component, while being recirculated at a second flow rate (acceleration), is retrieved.
The first method, however, requires three pumps including an ACD pump, a blood collecting-returning pump and a circulation pump, and thus enlarges the apparatus size. In the second method, on the other hand, the platelets can be collected by two pumps, thus reducing the apparatus size. Nevertheless, the collected platelets are likely to be mixed with white cells, which fails to meet the requirement of the liquid containing platelets for a platelet product demanded to contain as few white cells as possible.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a compact blood component collecting apparatus and a blood component collecting circuit used therein which is capable of producing a high-concentration platelets-contained liquid with low content of white cells at a high platelet collecting efficiency.
The aforementioned object of the invention can be achieved by a blood component collecting apparatus which comprises a blood component collecting circuit including: a centrifugal separator having a rotor having an internal blood storage space, an inlet and an outlet communicating with said blood storage space for centrifugally separating the blood introduced therein through said inlet by rotation of said rotor; a first line for connection between a blood-collection needle or a blood-collection unit connector and said inlet of said centrifugal separator; a second line connected to said outlet of said centrifugal separator; a third line connected to said first line for injecting an anticoagulant; a plasma collecting bag having a first tube connected to a middle point of said first line and a second tube connected to said second line; and a platelet collecting bag connected to said second line; said blood component collecting apparatus further comprising a centrifugal separator drive unit for rotating said rotor of said centrifugal separator, a first liquid supply pump for said first line arranged at a position of said first line between said centrifugal separator and a connecting portion for connecting said first tube to said first line, a second liquid supply pump for said third line, a plurality of flow path shutter means for opening/closing the flow paths of said blood component collecting circuit; and a controller for controlling said centrifugal separator drive unit, said first liquid supply pump, said second liquid supply pump and said plurality of flow path shutter means; wherein said controller controls said centrifugal separator drive unit, said first liquid supply pump, said second liquid supply pump and said plurality of flow path shutter means so as to execute a platelet collecting operation which includes at least twice of plasma collecting-circulation steps including a plasma collecting step for collecting blood added anticoagulant by starting said first and second liquid supply pumps and collecting said plasma obtained from said blood in said plasma collecting bag by activating said centrifugal separator drive unit and a plasma circulation step for temporarily suspending blood-collection subsequent to said plasma collecting step and circulating said plasma contained in said plasma collecting bag to said centrifugal separator by activating said centrifugal separator drive unit, subsequent to said plasma collecting-circulation steps, a platelet collecting step for collecting platelet released from said centrifugal separator into said platelet collecting bag by accelerating a plasma circulation rate by said first liquid supply pump; and to execute a blood returning step, subsequent to said platelet collecting step, for returning said blood contained in said centrifugal separator.
Further, the aforementioned object of the invention can be achieved by a blood component collecting circuit which comprises a centrifugal separator having an inlet and an outlet; a blood-collection needle or a blood-collection unit connector; a first line having a first pump tube for connection between said blood-collection needle or said blood-collection unit connector and the inlet of said centrifugal separator; a second line connected to the outlet of said centrifugal separator; a third line having a second pump tube connected to a portion near said blood-collection needle or said blood-collection unit connector of said first line; a plasma collecting bag having a first tube connected to a portion of said first line between said blood-collection needle or said blood-collection unit connector and said first pump tube and a second tube connected to said second line; a platelet collecting bag having a third tube connected to said second line; and a cassette housing for partially containing and partially holding said first line, said second line, said third line, said first tube, said second tube and said third tube; wherein said first pump tube and said second pump tube are fixed on said cassette housing so as to extend therefrom; wherein said cassette housing includes a first opening for exposing the portion of said first line between said blood-collection needle or said blood-collection unit connector and said first pump tube and capable of being intruded by a flow path shutter means, a second opening for exposing said first pump tube and capable of being intruded by a flow path shutter means, a third opening for exposing said second tube and capable of being intruded by a flow path shutter means, a fourth opening for exposing said third tube and capable of being intruded by a flow path shutter means, a fifth opening for exposing the portion of said second line between said centrifugal separator and a connecting portion for connecting said fourth tube to said second line and capable of being intruded by a flow path shutter means.
Further, the aforementioned object of the invention can be achieved by a blood component collection apparatus comprising a blood component collection circuit including: a centrifugal separator having a rotor, an internal blood storage space, an inlet and an outlet communicating with said blood storage space and centrifugally separating blood introduced thereinto through said inlet by a rotation of said rotor; a first line for connecting a connecting portion of a blood collection needle or a blood collection instrument and said inlet of said centrifugal separator with each other; a second line connected to said outlet of said centrifugal separator; a third line connected to said first line, for injecting an anticoagulant to said blood; a plasma collection bag having a first tube connected with said first line and a second tube connected with said second line; and a platelet collection bag connected with said second line; said blood component collection apparatus further comprising: a centrifugal separator drive unit for rotating said rotor of said centrifugal separator; a first liquid supply pump which is used for said first line and located at a position of said first line between said centrifugal separator and a connecting portion for connecting said first tube to said first line; a second liquid supply pump which is used for said third line; a plurality of flow path shutter means for opening/closing flow paths of said blood component collection circuit; and a controller for controlling said centrifugal separator drive unit, said first liquid supply pump, said second liquid supply pump, and a plurality of said flow path shutter means; wherein said controller controls said centrifugal separator drive unit, said first liquid supply pump, said second liquid supply pump, and a plurality of said flow path shutter means to execute a platelet collection operation including: a plasma collection/constant-speed circulation step including a first plasma collection step of collecting anticoagulant-added blood by starting said first and second liquid supply pumps and collecting a predetermined amount of plasma into said plasma collection bag by activating said centrifugal separator drive unit; and a constant-speed plasma circulation step which is executed after said execution of said first plasma collection step terminates to temporarily suspend a blood collection and circulate said plasma contained in said plasma collection bag to said centrifugal separator at a constant speed by activating said centrifugal separator drive unit; a plasma collection/acceleration circulation step including a second plasma collection step which is executed after said execution of said plasma collection/constant-speed circulation step terminates to collect said anticoagulant-added blood by starting said first and second liquid supply pumps and collect said plasma by activating said centrifugal separator drive unit; and an acceleration plasma circulation step which is executed after said execution of said second plasma collection step is executed to temporarily suspend said blood collection and circulate said plasma contained in said plasma collection bag to said centrifugal separator at an accelerated speed by activating said centrifugal separator drive unit, a platelet collection step which is executed after said execution of said plasma collection/acceleration circulation step terminates to flow out platelets from said centrifugal separator and collect said platelets into said platelet collection bag by accelerating a plasma circulation rate by means of said first liquid supply pump, and a blood return step which is executed after said execution of said platelet collection step terminates to return said blood inside said centrifugal separator to a donor.